


In For the Long Run

by HenryMorgan_meets_SherlockHolmes



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Character Death, Crime Scenes, Fluff, Gen, Immortality, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMorgan_meets_SherlockHolmes/pseuds/HenryMorgan_meets_SherlockHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an assortment of body parts are being discovered across New York, Detective Jo Martinez and her partner Doctor Henry Morgan are sent to investigate. But what seems to be a fairly simple case suddenly becomes complicated when a secret from the past is unearthed.</p><p>*Sorry, I've been so extremely busy that I've completely neglected this fic. I am hoping to continue writing it soon.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	In For the Long Run

. Her heavy breathing echoed off the alley walls in short bursts. She poked her head out from behind the dumpster she was using for cover, which was a terrible place to hide. No exits, no way of escaping. Emily was trapped. Sobs started forcing their way from her throat, but she quickly clamped her hands over her mouth, abruptly stopping all sound. She could hear his footsteps. He was coming. A shadow crept its way across the concrete, towards the dumpster, the caster following not far behind. Emily was sure the man could hear her heart slamming in her ribcage from the other side of the alleyway. She could have tried to run but her fear of him kept her paralyzed. She knew that he knew her exact location. It was only a matter of time.  
It was said that her screams could be heard from miles away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The extremely short start to my very first fan fiction. I just wanted to make a tiny prologue before I start writing the actual story. Hope you enjoyed, the first actual chapter will come out soon!


End file.
